mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Krillby/DoF
Baby Bio: Adult Bio: Description Krillby is the fifth quad-element monster in Dawn of Fire. It can be teleported to the Cloud Island at level 15 or Cave Island at level 20. As an infant, it has a yellowish-green coloration on its body and feet, while its limbs and head are mustard colored. The head also has a fin on top of its head, one giant tooth and a pair of white, feathery antennae. Its body sports a hermit crab-esque shell with holes, yellow ring on its shell and three feathers at the end of its shell. Its feet have three toes with a round spur on each foot. The Krillby has a pair of wings that are placed behind the legs. As an adult, its tail feathers have grown with a greyish-blue end on the feathers. The shell appears more lobster-like with the dulled ring. Its wings have grown and the lower legs are covered with leaf-like feathers, as well as their feet have sharp nails and a sharp spur, which resembles that of a rooster. Its head has two pair of antennae, one large and one small, a fish-tail shaped fin and a mustache, which resembles a catfish. Song It plays either an ocarina or isoka flute. The Krillby plays with the Fwog and Flowah's part on Cave Island. Breeding Krillby can be bred with the combination of Cold, Air, Earth, and Fire. The possible combinations are: * Kayna + PomPom * Mammott + Floogull * Noggin + Woolabee * Tweedle + Ziggurab * Stogg + Pango * Drumpler + Glowl * Cybop + Boskus Teleportation Krillby can be teleported to Cloud Island when fed to Level 15 for a reward of 6 diamonds, or it can be teleported to Cave Island when fed to Level 20 for a reward of 7 diamonds. Teleport time for Krillby is 40 hours. Name origin The Krillby's name is a combination of "krill" and "bee", which is appropriate because of its appearance, and because its egg resembles a beehive. Also, a bilby which is a type of Australian marsupial that this Monster is loosely based on. Notes * One of the Krillby's random nicknames is Link a possible reference to the main character of "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time", since this monster plays the ocarina. * The wings on its legs resembles a Sharovipteryx since it means "foot wing" because of it has a gliding membrane surrounding its legs. * Its also similar to Zeus's son, Herma since it has wings,a shell and feathers like his symbols including a rooster, tortoise, winged sandals and cap. *The Reedling has a similar bio in that it has breathing through body. *Additionally, Krillby serves as a sort of replacement for Reedling in DOF, as it produces a similar sound. **Though now, Reedling IS in the game. *It was first teased in a Facebook post. **Many people thought it was Reedling. **It was later teased again in yet another Facebook post along with Clamble. *Krillby is the only monster on the continent that doesn't create particles while sleeping. **This is a nice little reference to how it breathes through it's body instead of it's nose or mouth. ***However, this could ALSO possibly be a glitch. *In the code, Krillby is called "Shrimp". *Krillby seems to be disproportionally well-detailed for its size in comparison with other baby monsters. **This is also the case for Incisaur. *The Krillby is the second quad-element monster to only take up a 2x2 space when an adult. The first was the Yelmut. *When Krillby moves during its idle animation, the fur between its eyes moves slightly. This may be its nose. *In Krillby’s teaser, a green claw can be seen reaching towards Krillby’s egg, and it disappears when the egg starts to shake. It’s unknown what this belongs to, though it looks like a Clamble. *Its egg strongly resembles a beehive. Category:Cold Category:Air Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Quad Element Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Cloud Island Category:Cave Island Category:Monsters